Dalysium
Name - The Dalysian Federation Government Style - Constitutional Monarchies, with reigning Parliament made up of Governors from all seven states making up the Federation. Flag - The flag of Dalysium is a White rider with tilted lance on a blue background. This was the historical flag of the Dalysian Kingdom and it's original provinces. The current Federation uses this flag, with a rectangular crest in the top left corner to include symbols from the non-Dalysian parts of the Empire - The Lily of Quelna, the Torch of Veralyn, the Crossed Hammers of Chrayce and the Hawk of Taloc. Currency - Officially the Dalysian Crowned Mark, various currencies are generally accepted in eastern parts of the federation. Capital - Various Regional Capitals. Main administrative Capital is also called Dalysium, on the coast in West Dalysium. Geography - Dalysium is a large nation, stretching from the sea in the west far into the continent. Geography ranges from the temperate, rainy, coastal climate of the Capital regions, to the colder northern plains, to the fertile central grasslands, to the wild eastern forests and hills and the majestic southern mountains. These are the regions that make up Dalysium. West Dalysium – Capital Region – Makes up most of west around river and coast. Most prosperous and wealthy and where most of the nobles live. The government desperately fights to quell the rebels and keep the federation together. It has a temperate, rainy climate Veralyn – North East Region, generally hilly and forested – controlled mostly by pro-magic forces, some who want autonomy, some who want to freedom for magic across Dalysium and a small group of extremists who want magic to reign. Also has a large minority of elves who wish to join into human society, though many of these have fled. Krandan ( “North Dalysium” )– Sweeping plains to the North-West. Allied with West Dalysium and historically part of that region. Has taken a no mercy approach to fighting for East Dalysium which has enraged some and has nearly eliminated all of its magic population. It has some of the most conservative governors in the Federation, many of who refer to it as “North Dalysium”. Many of the famed Dalysian Calvary Units hail from here. East Dalysium – Central part of Dalysium, mostly fertile farmland and valleys that supplied the rest of the country and heart of the old kingdom. Is currently separated between fighting factions and is the region where most of the conflict manifests itself with control of the very cities swaying back and forth. It’s people are desperate for an end to the war. Taloc – Mountainous, rough, region to the south/south east. Place of some of the fiercest fighting, due to the rich mines and mineral deposits and closest to Dalisor. Many Talocan refugees have fled into Alupia and even the GAC – most GAC mercenaries are fighting here. Chrayce – Province in the far east – site of much emerging technological and industrial facilities and trade areas – this has almost all been destroyed and ruined. While allied to West Dalysium is now moving to want to secede from the Federation altogether as it feels abandoned in the face of the violence, with many citizens simply fleeing. Quelna – Small State between West Dalysium and Taloc, with a gentle, warm, wet climate and many rivers which flow down from the mountains where the beauteous rain-forests are. Quelna tends to be more moderate than Taloc and is home to mages who fight on the pro-government side, wanting peaceable relations with the government. It the home of many of the oldest religious and cultural sites in Dalysium and so far has managed to stave off the chaos. History - Dalysium started as the Kingdom of Dalysium, originally based only around what is West Dalysium today. It emerged as the regional power and eventually incorporated the areas around it, creating what is known as "Greater Dalysium." During the Elf Wars, Dalysium gained more territory through it's victories over the elves, being allied with the GAC and Oscrow and spearheaded assaults with the famed Dalysian Cavalry. It took the loosely organized mountain tribes of Taloc under it's control, "liberated" the elf occupied region of Veralyn and gained Chrayce as a willing vassal state. Despite having a long and prosperous "Dalysian Golden Age", over time this "Dalysian Empire" was faced with grumbling between the states and a small civil war in the west,recreating itself as the "Dalysian Federation" which only stemmed the discontent for a short period of time. Today - Today, the carefully maintained Federation is in danger of falling to pieces. While there are countless historically and cultural differences that grate between the member states, the issue that is "blamed" for sparking the war is disagreement on restrictions of magic. Those in the east tended to be more in favour of total freedom for mages, even as radical group started using their magic for selfish personal gains. The less magic inclined west grew less and less patient with these incidents and started to use it's federal power. A tug and war of politics ensued which burst into full open war, which threatens to overflow into neighbouring nations. Now there is all out fighting across much of central and eastern parts of the Federation. The Royalist Military, known commonly as the Blue Coats, struggle to keep down the rebel fractions, who emerge in various guises across the Federation. In West Dalysium the fighting is less apparent, with many nobles ignorant as to the true facts of the conflict. However, the current government there is determined to keep the Federation together, whatever the cost. Category:Nations